TRAPED
by Enishi-Amakusa
Summary: enishi a 16 year old pervert is hired to act in a play where he goes into a yu-gi-oh manga, what will be the consequenses?, will everything be allrigth?, will enishi acomplish hes dream? i dont think so,
1. thw biginning well sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and never will.  
Enishi: Hellos there; how are you?  
Jose: you know, you're not supposed to talk to them, just ignore them or  
something.  
Enishi: how can I ignore so much people?  
Jose: don't know, just don't look at them  
Enishi: ok, I won't *curses Jose*  
Jose: hey, I heard you! you cant curse me I created you!  
Enishi: so?  
Jose: HUST START THIS FIC, PLEASE!  
Enishi: ok, *goes down stairs*  
Mom: wow how much people are watching us!  
Jose: please just ignore them ALL OF YOU!  
All of us: ok  
Jose: fine let's continue.  
Enishi: well im going to school.  
*in school*  
Enishi: hello everyone!  
Teacher: your interrupting my class young mister, take a seat and be quiet!  
Enishi: calm down doc.  
Teacher: sorry, that was my line, I didn't mean to...  
Jose: c`mon you people, don't you know how to act?  
All: no, we don't know  
Jose: please somebody help.  
Somebody: im here to help.  
Jose: where the heck you came from?  
Somebody: well my master wants you to skip all this until the manga act?  
Jose: what, ok, LETS SKIP THIS ACT PEOPLE!  
*the manga act*  
Enishi:*reading a yu-gi-oh manga* how I would give anything to be like  
yugi.  
Again somebody: give me 5 dollar! And ill make you appear in a yu-gi-oh  
manga!  
Enishi: ok *gives somebody 5 dollars and it's taken into the manga*  
*inside of the manga*  
Yugi: are you ok?  
Enishi: yes I think so; hey you look exactly as yugi!  
Yami y: that's because he is yugi!  
Enishi: wow im a big fan of yours! It's so good to meet you!  
Yugi: thx, nice to meet you too.  
Tea: hey yugi, wait!  
Enishi: is that tea, wow she does have big breasts!  
Tea: *hits enishi with a bat* YOU PERVERT!  
Enishi: sorry, I didn't meant to say that out loud, I just didn't read the  
script correctly  
Jose: YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ THE SCRIPT!  
Enishi: you got a point there, however im here to help you guys.  
Yugi: with what?  
Enishi: I don't know dark forces, creazy people or tea.  
Tea: hey that was mean!  
Enishi: c´mon, im just reading my script!  
Jose: *breaks the script into peaces* THERE, THERES NO SCRIPT ANYMORE,  
HAPPY!  
Enishi: wow I think he is mad at me!  
Yugi: you think?  
Tea: well, since there's no script lets start all over again, im tea nice  
to meet you ^_^  
Enishi: im enishi and im here to help you or something  
Yugi: well nice to meet you why don't you come with us to my grandpa's  
store.  
*in grandpa's store:  
Gramps: hello yugi!  
Yugi: hello grandpa, I bought a new friend he's name is enishi.  
Enishi: *he is really small* hello nice to meet you *I wonder if an elf is  
taller than him*  
Jose: cut, finally it's done, let's take a shot break and then will you to  
the next scene.  
Diego: jose, there's a little problem  
Jose: now what?  
Diego: joey says he wants to be the star  
Jose: TELL HIM TO GO TO HELL, AND FUCK HIS.................................  
Author: we apologize for José's actitude please wait a second until Jose  
finishes  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Jose: got it!  
Diego: well yes I'll tell him.  
Tea: THAT'S NO WAY TO TRAET MY FRIEND *now tea gives a long and REALLY  
BORING speech about friends and José's attitude*  
*all: zzzzzzzzzzz  
Jose: have you finished?  
Tea: yes I think so  
*all: zzzzzzzzzzz  
Enishi: next time make the speech shorter. Well im going to bed tomorrow  
will continue this nonsense. 


	2. getting along

Chapter 2

*The next day*

Jose: well today we will do the 3 scene; please do it right…action

Enishi: * sleeping, hugging a teddy bear* c'mon you don't dare to do that! Stop it! No the bra no! nice b! 

Tea: c'mon wake up!

Enishi: *grabs tea, and kisses his mouth* *wakes up* AHH, WHAT THE!, I NEED A TOOTH BRUSH! SOMEONE A TOOTH BROSH! 

Someone: *throws a tooth brush and it hits enishis you know what* sorry

Enishi: AWW, MY BALLS! 

Someone: throws enishis baseball balls to you know where.

Enishi: OH MY GOD! 

Someone: *is going to throw his god

Enishi: don't. THIS IS NOT SCARY MOVIE 3, YOU KNOW!

Jose: actually not, but I like that part ^_^

Enishi: ok, but why me?

Jose: it wouldn't work out with tea, so since you're the only actor left…

Enishi: ok, 

Tea: you pervert! What's your problem?

Enishi: you where the one who kissed me!

Tea: no you were asleep and you kissed me!

Enishi: really? Sorry y didn't mean to

Tea: ok, just don't do it again

*after that incident tea and enishi went to school*

Enishi: wow, so this is where yugi studies *taking pictures* my friends wont believe this

Tea: what's so special? It's a normal Japanese school

Enishi: *still taking pictures* yeah, but yugi studies here

Tea: yes a know, yugi is just so special, I mean he's a good friend

Enishi: don't worry I know you like yugi

Tea: how did you know?

Enishi: it's obvious

Tea: you don't think he knows it do you?

Enishi: no, I don't think so; he doesn't see that sort of things

Tea: you won't tell him?

Enishi: no, I don't think I so, besides im not here for that

Tea: then why are you here?

Enishi: no, idea, hey have you noticed no one is in the school halls?

Tea: what time is it?

Enishi: WHAT THE….CLASES HACE ALREADY BEGUN!

Tea: RUN!

*enishi and tea run to their class, tea enters and enishi is slapped whit the door*

Enishi: AWW THAT HURTS!

Jose: cut, EXELENT I ALLMOUST FELT YOUR PAIN!

Enishi: *hits Jose* NOW YOU FEAL MY PAIN, SORT OF!

Jose: well, let's pass to the next scene!

*after school*

Enishi: finally, I was getting bored!

Yugi and company: hello ^_^

Enishi: so, how was school?

Yugi: well we did a lot today, fortunately, we got your homework!

Enishi: WHY GOOD WHY?

Good: BECAUSE YOU NEED TO STUDY!

Enishi: thx, but next time, don't answer!

Yugi: so, are you coming to play duel monsters with us?

Enishi: you know im not that crazy! I know im going to loose! Besides I got a lot of homework thanks to you yugi!

Yugi: no problem anytime ^_^

Enishi: is he always like this?

Joey: yup, he's always like that

Enishi: I see, is someone going to do the homework?

Tea: I am ^_^

Enishi: besides her…

Yugi, joey and Tristan: I don't think so, well not today…

Enshi: I see, well then im going with you guys ^_^

Tea: ^_^U, don't you ever do homework?

Enishi: not really, I mean im not in my world, besides José's doing my homework ^_^

Jose: he is a really bad actor and I have to do his homework 

Tea: hey, how is he even in our world?

Enishi: have you heard of author's power? Anyway that doesn't matter

Joey: well let's go eat some junk food!

Tristan: yay! I'm with joey!  

Enishi: me too! 

Yugi: yeah!

Author: well that was the 2nd chapter I hope you liked it, I promise this will get better.  


End file.
